1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a battery pack used in a portable electronic device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a battery pack and a manufacturing method thereof, in which manufacturing processes are simplified, so that it is possible to reduce the failure rate and the production cost and to implement an automated process.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent rapid advances in the electronic, communication and computer industries have increased the use of portable electronic devices. Most of such portable electronic devices employ rechargeable secondary batteries as power sources.
Secondary battery packs are widely used at present in portable electronic devices. A typical battery pack has a structure in which a bare cell that supplies electric energy and a protection circuit module (PCM) that controls the charging/discharging of the bare cell are combined into one unit. Conventionally, a method was used in which an electrode tab connected to a bare cell was coupled to a circuit board of a PCM through resistance welding using a welding rod to thereby electrically connect the bare cell and the PCM. However, conventional resistance welding is performed by contacting two welding rods at the fixed position at which the electrode tab is coupled to the circuit board which is often difficult to perform which thereby makes the manufacturing process less efficient.